De cómo Li Shaoran se equivocó
by adrisstbdt
Summary: Porque no era insignificante y merecía ser la Elegida. Porque ella lo había superado y aun así le simpatizaba. Porque se había convertido en su amiga y le preocupaba como nadie más. Porque sí, ella era la razón para quedarse en Japón y la dueña de su osito de felpa. Porque equivocarse era oh, lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.


**¡Hola! Soy estem... bastante nueva en este fandom. Jamás había escrito algo de SCC, pero hace poco decidí verla nuevamente (recuerdos de infancia, sabrán) y OMG volvía a enamorarme por completo de la historia, de los personajes y of course, de Shaoran Li.**

 **Y si algo me encanta de este personaje es la evolución que tiene desde su primera aparición hasta el último capítulo. Adoro como cambia gracias a Sakura y como van desarrollándose los sentimientos que tiene hacia ella. Y cuando intenté buscar fanfics que describieran esta evolución pues... La mayoría son sobre cuando ya está el sentimiento ahí, ¿me explico? Cuando ya está enamorado y yo quería hacer algo del "antes".**

 **Les advierto desde ahora que este oneshot es demasiado largo y que como SCC es solo uno de los dos animes que me he visto completos, no piensen que incluiré cosas sobre el manga y los mil universos que tienen las Clamp. Está basado solo en la serie, ¿de acuerdo? Sin más, les agradezco haber entrado y los invito a leer.**

 _ **Sakura Card Captors no me pertenece. Yo solo hago esto porque Shaoran Li fue mi primer amor platónico.**_

* * *

 **De cómo Li Shaoran se equivocó.**

Ella era insignificante.

Shaoran estuvo seguro de eso desde la primera vez que la vio. Desaliñada, flacucha, bajita y vestida con un traje ridículo. Demasiado escandalosa como para estar caminando en plena madrugada por la calle y demasiado atolondrada como para cargar con las Cartas Clow.

Andaba al lado de otra niña y ambas conversaban alegremente, ajenas a la presencia de él que las miraba con el ceño fruncido desde la azotea de un edificio.

— _¡Oh, estaba tan asustada, Tomoyo! ¡Por un momento creí que no podríamos atrapar a la Carta Silencio!_

En un principio, Shaoran incluso creyó que se había equivocado de persona. Era _imposible_ que esa niña fuera la nueva Card Captor. Tan ordinaria, tan común, tan normal. Apenas y podía sentir su presencia, sus pobres poderes palpitando de forma débil e inexperta. No tenía ningún sentido, ¿por qué ella? ¿Qué tenía esa niña de especial?

Sin embargo, si por alguna extraña razón ella realmente estaba involucrada en la captura de las Cartas, entonces era un problema que él estaba obligado a solucionar cuanto antes. Porque las Cartas Clow tenían que ser suyas, _debían_ ser suyas. Con ellas en su poder, su nivel de magia aumentaría increíblemente, se convertiría en el hechicero más poderoso de toda su familia, el Clan Li entero estaría impresionado y su madre, _oh, tan orgullosa,_ al fin estaría complacida con su hijo…

No fallaría. Regresaría a Hong Kong colmado de gloria y honor. Nada se interpondría entre él y la magia de Clow… ¡Mucho menos esa niña torpe! Era tan insignificante que no representaba una gran dificultad para él. No había manera de que interfiriera en sus planes.

 _Claro que no._

* * *

Ella no merecía ser la Elegida.

— _Veamos, ¿en dónde será tu asiento? ¡Oh, es verdad! Atrás de Kinomoto no hay nadie._

Fue igual a un relámpago atravesando el salón de clases. Rápido, silencioso, sin aviso. Ambos se miraron a los ojos. Por primera vez.

Ella estaba sentada en las bancas de atrás, con el cabello amarrado en dos coletas descuidadas y las manos sobre sus mejillas. Él acababa de ser presentado ante los demás alumnos, con los puños apretados y la boca fruncida.

Caminó hasta su lugar, sin dejar de observarla ni por un momento, dispuesto a demostrarle todo el desagrado que le inspiraba. Porque era _oh, tan débil_ y aun así había estado jugando con magia, podía sentirlo. Su pecho se infló de satisfacción cuando la vio encogerse en su asiento, nerviosa y alterada por su presencia.

— _¿Niña?_

Se la llevo a un rincón apartado de la escuela, el más lejano que pudo encontrar. Y ella cedió, aunque no lo conocía. Y Shaoran pensó que era muy tonta. Y sacó su tablero mágico para comprobar que esa pequeña cobarde realmente era la persona que él estaba buscando… Y _oh, que patético._ Si lo era.

Hubo gritos, preguntas que no obtuvieron respuesta y un fuerte forcejeo cuando esa niña, Sakura Kinomoto según había escuchado _, oh, qué nombre tan ridículo_ , se negó a entregarle las Cartas que guardaba en su bolsillo porque _¡yo le hice una promesa a Kero y no la puedo romper!_

Y en ese momento, un _no-sé-qué_ venenoso brotó en el interior de Shaoran. Algo que parecía furia, que parecía indignación. Un poco de rabia, un poco de orgullo ofendido. Y es que, ¿cómo esa niñita pretendía enfrentarse a los peligros de las Cartas Clow si no había podido ni sostenerle la mirada? ¿Cómo podía creerse la Elegida si apenas y había podido capturar pocas Cartas en varios meses? Esa magia era para Shaoran, por _derecho._ Él era quien había sido entrenado para una misión como esa durante toda su vida. Él, que a sus cortos diez años ya conocía técnicas de pelea dignas de un profesional. Él, descendiente del mismísimo Clow… ¡Él! ¡Él debería de ser el Elegido!

Y hubo más gritos, casi una pelea con un sujeto desagradable que decía ser su hermano mayor, un par de amenazas y un amable muchacho de anteojos que se acercó a ofrecerle un bocadillo… Aquello no terminó muy bien.

Sin embargo, lo único verdaderamente relevante en todo ese asunto era que esa chiquilla tonta no estaba dispuesta a entregarle las Cartas de buena manera. Porque sí. Técnicamente, intentar arrancárselas de las manos era una buena manera… ¡Eran suyas, por todos los cielos! ¡Ella no las merecía!

Despistada. Asustadiza. Con poco talento para la magia. Con ningún conocimiento sobre los poderes de las Cartas que debía capturar. No tendría por qué estar involucrada. Ni siquiera era digna de cargar con el báculo de Clow. Shaoran se preguntaba cómo es que alguien como Kinomoto había terminado metida en una misión que incluía poderes mágicos y objetos legendarios, si parecía ser de las personas que se sorprendía al ver a los magos fraudulentos sacar un conejo de su sombrero.

Y lo entendió solo hasta que vio la patética forma en la que Kerberos, _oh, Gran Bestia Guardiana_ , estaba obligado a vivir mientras conseguían las demás Cartas. Desesperado. Así estaba él, ¿qué otra explicación había? El Guardián quería dejar de parecer un muñeco de felpa cuanto antes y ella se había atravesado en su camino.

Suerte, solo eso.

— _Lo único que puedo decirte es que tienes muy pocos poderes. Con eso no reunirás todas las Cartas Clow._

Le hablaba así. Con indiferencia y desprecio. No le importaba si sus palabras lograban atravesar su frágil e infantil corazón como afiladas cuchillas. Kinomoto no era digna del poder que le había sido conferido y era mejor que lo supiera.

Las Cartas terminarían siendo suyas, tarde o temprano. Ella era solo una molesta piedrita en el camino que patearía a la primera oportunidad. Shaoran sería el ganador en esa guerra que habían declarado silenciosamente y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para distraerlo de su objetivo.

 _Nada._

* * *

Ella jamás podría superarlo.

Shaoran estaba total y completamente seguro de ello.

Sin embargo, estar sentado detrás de ella en el salón de clases durante siete horas por cinco días a la semana, le había permitido conocer varios detalles acerca de su personalidad. Y, como el buen observador que era, tenía que aceptar que esa pequeña gallina era en realidad _algo_ valiente. Y decidida. También tenía habilidades físicas que pondrían en ridículo a varios muchachos de su edad (y hasta a mayores) y un asombroso optimismo.

Pero, eso no compensaba su falta de concentración, su imprudente actitud ante situaciones de alto riesgo, su fastidiosa manera de llorar cada vez que las cosas se ponían difíciles y su constante _¡Kero y las Cartas se han convertido en mis amigos, no puedo defraudarlos!_

Y por eso a Shaoran le parecía o _h, tan absurda._

— _¡Muy buenos días, Li!_

Era desesperadamente alegre. Ridículamente amable. Terriblemente simple. Su sola presencia era molesta y su comportamiento desconcertaba muchísimo a Shaoran, porque no entendía cómo es que podía sonreírle con tanta facilidad si él continuaba haciendo comentarios hostiles acerca de su incompetencia y dirigiéndole miradas despectivas cada vez que sus ojos se encontraban.

Y es que estaba tan acostumbrada a agradarle a todo el mundo que no se daba cuenta de lo irritante que resultaba para Shaoran estar con ella por más de dos minutos. Y en verdad, era muy irritante. Y despistada. Tanto que incluso creía que él terminaría por olvidar todas sus rivalidades y que se volverían un equipo en la captura de las Cartas Clow, ¡cómo no!

La había ayudado un par de veces, por supuesto, pero lo había hecho porque Kinomoto era la reina en el país de la incompetencia y jamás en la vida podría cumplir esa misión por si sola. Y Shaoran no podía darse el lujo de pasar años en ese pequeño e insignificante pueblito de Japón esperando a que ella aprendiera a agarrar el báculo correctamente. Y entre más rápido sometieran a las Cartas, más rápido volvería él a su país. Y no tendría que verle la cara a Kinomoto nunca más.

Y ese era un _oh, gran plan._

Mientras tanto, solo tenía que aguantar su _oh, tan exasperante_ actitud. Y tener paciencia, claro. Mucha paciencia. Después de todo, la misión se acabaría muy pronto seguramente y él ya estaba ensayando su mejor sonrisa altanera para cuando la viera derramar lágrimas por haber sido vencida en esa competencia. Porque estaba claro que él ganaría, no había ninguna duda.

 _No la había._

* * *

Ella no le simpatizaba.

No importaba que Meiling le reclamara a gritos histéricos lo contrario.

Esa niña ridícula y excesivamente alegre no estaba ni cerca de agradarle, pero su prima y _prometida, ¡que no se te olvide, Shaoran!_ no podía sacarse esa idea de la cabeza. Y todo era culpa suya porque, en medio de un arranque de caballerosidad, Shaoran se había ofrecido a prestarle ropa seca luego de que ambos terminaran empapados tras una batalla.

Y justo en ese momento, _oh, sorpresa_ , Meiling había llegado de Hong Kong, encontrando a Kinomoto en su departamento, vistiendo _esa_ camiseta justamente. Así es. La _camiseta-regalada-especialmente-para-ti-con-mucho-amor…_ ¡Vaya problema en el que estaba metido!

Hubo abrazos empalagosos, besos molestos en la mejilla y, por supuesto, miradas de odio hacia la _intrusa._ Y Shaoran no entendía. No entendía nada. Y a él no le gustaba no entender.

Porque si bien era cierto que Meiling enfurecía cada vez que una niña se acercaba a él a más de un metro de distancia, nunca la había visto perder el control de esa manera. Era demasiado. Como si presintiera algo que los demás ignoraban. O algo que solo Shaoran ignoraba.

— _¡¿ES ESA NIÑA, VERDAD?!_

— _¡Por esa razón me tomara más tiempo reunir todas las Cartas! Meiling, hazme caso. Será mejor que regreses…_

Y _oh, por supuesto_ ella no le hizo caso.

No importaba que él se desgastara en explicaciones innecesarias y súplicas razonables, porque su prima y _¡prometida, Shaoran! ¡También soy tu prometida!_ no se dio por vencida y juró permanecer en Japón hasta superar a la niña maléfica con intenciones ocultas que cruelmente intentaba ganarle las Cartas Clow al _oh, pobre_ Shaoran.

¡Y era tan molesta!

No solo porque no poseía ninguna habilidad mágica que pudiera serle de ayuda, sino porque le resultaba bastante incomodo tener que pelear contra la furia de las Cartas con veinticinco kilos de amor aferrados a su cuello.

Y Kinomoto no tenía nada que ver con su molestia. Porque ella no le simpatizaba. Nada. Y que se hubiese acostumbrado ya a la pequeña rutina que habían estado llevando durante las últimas semanas, no quería decir que de pronto comenzara a llevarse bien con esa niña insoportable.

Porque si, ya era habitual para él sentir una presencia inusual y luego toparse con ella en el lugar de los hechos. Y si, ya consideraba una costumbre burlarse en silencio de los ridículos trajes que Daidouji la obliga a vestir y _¡oh, Sakura! ¡Te ves divina!_ Y sí, hasta había comenzado a planear los comentarios sarcásticos que intercambiaría con Kerberos antes de someter a la Carta Clow en turno.

Pero, no por eso ella le simpatizaba.

Y si bien era cierto que agradecía infinitamente el apoyo de su prima y _¡QUE TAMBIÉN SOY TU PROMETIDA!,_ no era nada agradable ver a su rival observarlo con extrañeza cada vez que Meiling chillaba juramentos de amor y lo envolvía en abrazos asfixiantes.

Todo era cuestión de dignidad, por supuesto.

 _Por supuesto._

* * *

Ella no era su amiga.

Si, era cierto que ya no la detestaba _tanto_ como cuando recién la conoció. También era cierto que estaba _un poco_ sorprendido por las habilidades que había demostrado durante cada batalla. Y si, era cierto que la competencia para capturar las Cartas Clow se había vuelto _ligeramente_ más difícil para él desde que ella se las había ingeniado para aumentar sus habilidades mágicas con una dedicación y esmero dignas de admirar.

Pero, de eso a considerarla su amiga… No. Simplemente no.

Shaoran no le regalaba su amistad a cualquier persona.

En realidad, no le regalaba su amistad a nadie, ahora que lo meditaba con cuidado. Estaba Meiling, claro… Aunque la extraña obsesión que ella sentía por él tal vez opacaba un poco el sentimiento de pura y simple amistad.

Así que no.

Shaoran no tenía ningún amigo. No en Japón. No en Hong Kong. En ninguna parte del mundo, de hecho… Y no se sentía mal por ello. Para nada.

Era algo banal. Intrascendente. Innecesario. Y es que, ¿por qué debería de preocuparse por algo como la amistad, si tenía cosas más importantes en qué pensar? Estaban las Cartas Clow y las responsabilidades que conllevaba el ser uno de los miembros más importantes del Clan Li, por ejemplo.

Shaoran no necesitaba _amigos y esas cosas_ que la gente como Kinomoto consideraba imprescindibles para ser feliz. Él no era así.

Sin embargo…

— _¡Buenos días, Li! ¿Quieren acompañarnos tú y Meiling al Parque Pingüino saliendo de clases?_

Algunas veces se sorprendía a sí mismo disfrutando. Solo eso. Disfrutando de los días comunes y corrientes. Esos días en los que ninguna Carta Clow amenazaba con destruir el mundo y él no hacía otra cosa más que sentarse en el pasto junto a sus compañeros de clase, observándolos reírse y charlar de cosas simples. Esos días en los que, por un momento, se olvidaba de la magia y de la misión que debía cumplir.

Y todo era culpa, _oh, por supuesto_ , de Kinomoto.

Si no fuera por su fastidiosa y a la vez asombrosa manera de socializar con todo el mundo, Shaoran jamás podría haber encajado en ese pequeño grupo de niños normales, alegres y despreocupados que la seguían a todos lados. Y Kinomoto podía ser extraordinariamente inepta para muchas cosas, pero era excelente tratando con las personas. Excelente. Una cualidad natural, sin duda. Una cualidad de la que él carecía por completo…

— _Te divertiste ayer en el parque, ¿verdad, Li? ¡Me parece que por un momento hasta te vi sonreír!_

Y él fruncía el ceño y gruñía bajito, sintiéndose un poco culpable por haber sido tan débil, por haber disfrutado… Porque él estaba ahí únicamente para capturar las Cartas Clow y ser poderoso. Porque él tenía un destino mucho más grande que el de los demás niños. Porque él tenía que entrenar con su espada encerrado en su habitación, mientras los otros salían a jugar. Porque él debía memorizar los conjuros mágicos de algún enorme y viejo libro, mientras los demás iban por un helado.

Porque él era un Li. Porque no era como Kinomoto. Porque no había crecido ignorando sus poderes mágicos y disfrutando de una vida común y corriente mientras tanto.

Y por eso ella _no_ era su amiga. Porque no eran iguales y nunca iban a serlo. No importaba que le hiciera pensar cosas sobre su vida que nunca antes se había cuestionado… ¡No! Ambos seguían siendo los protagonistas de una lucha para obtener las Cartas Clow. Al final, solo uno resultaría ganador y él había jurado vencerla a como diera lugar. Ese era su _oh, gran plan_ , ¿cierto? Y él no tenía ningún inconveniente en que las cosas siguieran su curso.

 _No lo tenía._

* * *

Ella no le preocupaba.

Para nada.

Obviamente no quería que se rompiera un hueso después de algún ataque, claro. Tampoco le gustaría verla siendo lanzada ferozmente contra el suelo. Y definitivamente, no disfrutaba de verla temblar por su excesivo miedo a los fantasmas cada vez que les tocaba recorrer un lugar oscuro. Sin embargo, de eso a preocuparse realmente por ella…

No.

Pero, es que Kinomoto era _oh, tan torpe_ que algunas veces no reaccionaba a tiempo y era inevitable que terminara con sus blancas y huesudas rodillas llenas de raspones. O con algunos golpes en los brazos. O hasta con torceduras en los tobillos que después impedían su perfecto desempeño en la clase de deportes.

Y no es como si Shaoran se fijara en su increíble habilidad deportiva, por supuesto.

Simplemente le resultaba sencillo percatarse de pequeños detalles, luego de convivir tanto tiempo con ella. Había que ser tonto para no saber que odiaba las matemáticas, por ejemplo. O que siempre trazaba dibujitos deformes en las esquinas de su cuaderno de literatura. O que le hablaba con amabilidad a cualquier persona que se atravesaba en su camino… Si, era fácil darse cuenta de esas cosas.

También era fácil hablar con ella, aunque a Shaoran no le gustara mucho hablar.

Hacía preguntas sencillas. Y luego, preguntas personales. Y Shaoran le daba respuestas sencillas. Y luego, respuestas personales. No era consciente de que sus defensas _oh, tan fuertes_ habían flaqueado ante su irritante sonrisita. Solo hasta que una alarma en su cabeza le decía que no había compartido con nadie más esos pensamientos y preocupaciones que Kinomoto estaba escuchando, él reaccionaba y se alejaba de ella.

— _¡Oh, no! ¡Li!_

Aquella vez, sin embargo, no le fue posible huir del interrogatorio desinteresado que Kinomoto estaba haciéndole, porque en medio de su torpeza, había sido atrapada por un misterioso árbol que de pronto cobró vida.

Hubo un brilló que iluminó la oscuridad del parque, unas ramas que salieron de la nada, un grito y una sensación horrible que golpeó a Shaoran justo en el pecho.

Quería hacer algo. Rápido. Lo que fuera necesario. Todo con tal de capturar a la Carta del Regreso… Por supuesto. No era por ella, ni porque estuviese preocupado. Ni siquiera quería salvarla del peligro que seguramente estaba viviendo en esos momentos. La Carta, solo eso le interesaba. Y solo por la Carta decidió tragarse todo su orgullo y obedecer a Kerberos cuando _¡utiliza la Carta Tiempo, mocoso! ¡Rápido! ¡Solo así Sakura podrá salir de ahí!_

Y así lo hizo.

Y Shaoran sacrificó gran parte de su energía. Y se sintió mareado y débil. Y cayó al suelo justo cuando vio a la torpe de Kinomoto salir del árbol. Y la Carta del Regreso voló hasta su mano, reconociendo a quien la había derrotado. Y él se sorprendió, porque apenas y notó ese detalle. Y después, _¡discúlpame por haberte molestado, en verdad te lo agradezco!_

Y _oh, vaya_ hubo un abrazo.

El primero. Y Meiling no estuvo ahí para impedirlo. Y _algo_ se agitó con violencia en el interior de Shaoran, haciéndolo enrojecer de pies a cabeza. Y se sintió mareado y débil otra vez. Solo que _diferente._

— _¡Li! ¿Qué es lo que te pasa?_

Y no pudo hablar. Pero, sabía que ese _lo-que-sea_ que había sentido era causado por todo el poder mágico que utilizó. No tenía nada que ver con esa chiquilla descuidada. Porque ella ni siquiera le preocupaba. El poder mágico, sí. Eso era. Solo el poder mágico y nada más.

 _Nada más._

* * *

Ella no lo ponía nervioso.

¿Por qué habría de hacerlo?

¿Solo por qué su fastidiosa energía resultaba contagiosa? ¿Por qué su vivacidad exasperante lograba animar a todos los que estaban a su alrededor? ¿Por qué cuando ella entraba al salón de clases todo parecía iluminarse? Pues, no. Definitivamente no.

Durante toda su vida, Shaoran se había enfrentado a problemas y situaciones complicadas manteniendo siempre una actitud prudente y recatada… ¡Él no se ponía nervioso ante _nada_!

De acuerdo, el muchacho amable de anteojos sí que lo ponía nervioso. Sin embargo, no lo hacía Sakura Kinomoto… ¡Claro que no!

Era igual a cualquier otra persona. Una niña común y corriente. Si se pasaban por alto, claro, sus ahora _oh, increíbles_ poderes mágicos. Pero, seguía siendo tan molesta y fastidiosa. Tan impertinente y empalagosa. Y no tenía ningún respeto por el especio personal. Una maleducada de primera. Cada vez que sus manos se rozaban accidentalmente durante una batalla o sus cuerpos se juntaban demasiado tras un ataque, a ella parecía no importarle.

Y no es que a Shaoran le importara que a ella le importara. O lo que fuera.

Lo que pasaba es que él no alcanzaba a comprender como Kinomoto podía lucir tan tranquila, luego de darle uno de esos efusivos abrazos que venían después de vencer a una Carta Clow especialmente difícil.

— _¡Qué bien! ¡Atrapamos la Carta, Li!_

Los pequeños y delgaduchos brazos de Kinomoto alrededor de su cuello lo asfixiaban tanto como los de Meiling. Solo que _distinto._ Y no sabía reconocer esa sensación. Era como sentir cosquillas en todo el cuerpo. Molestas cosquillas que se negaban a desaparecer, incluso cuando ella ya se había apartado de su lado…

Y no es como si le importara que ella se apartara de su lado.

Y tampoco lo ponía nervioso, ¡por favor!

Esa actitud infantil y alegre que Shaoran pocas veces había visto, no era una razón suficiente para hacerlo sonrojar. Tampoco esa lealtad impresionante y ese espíritu tan puro y noble que parecía irreal. Su boca torcida en clase de ciencias y el imprudente suspiro que escapaba de sus labios cada vez que le tocaba leer en voz alta, no eran la causa del temblor en las rodillas de Shaoran. Y su sensatez no se turbaba ante la imagen de ella comiendo un pudín de fresa y el _¡mi padre es el mejor cocinero del mundo!_ que siempre venía después. Mucho menos ante la cara de adoración que ponía cada vez que observaba una flor de cerezo, y es que esas flores eran _oh, sus favoritas…_

Y se detenía. Cada vez que se sorprendía a sí mismo pensando en todo _aquello_ , Shaoran se detenía. Brusca e inesperadamente. Sacudía la cabeza, intentando alejar esos dañinos pensamientos. O escondía la mirada bajo el rebelde flequillo que siempre le cubría la cara. O se ponía rígido, sus músculos se entorpecían y por alguna extraña razón, terminaba tirado en el suelo.

Y Meiling volteaba a verlo con una extraña mezcla de enfado y confusión y _¿qué demonios te pasa, Shaoran?_ Y Daidouji ahogaba una risita curiosa, sabionda y _¡no tienes ni idea, pobrecito!_ Y los ojos de Kinomoto, verdes, _oh, tan verdes_ , se clavaban en él y _¿todo está bien, Li?_

Y no estaba bien.

Algo malo estaba sucediéndole. Algo muy malo. Y se terminó de dar cuenta cuando notó que ya llevaba varios días sin pensar en las Cartas Clow y los poderes que éstas le otorgarían. Y Shaoran decidió buscar en algún libro de magia antigua una explicación razonable a por qué sus manos empezaban a sudar cada vez que, sin estar consiente siquiera, seguía a Kinomoto con la mirada…

Sin embargo, él no estaba nervioso. Solamente era precavido y eso era muy diferente. Porque Kinomoto no causaba ninguna emoción en él. Ninguna. Mucho menos esa clase de emociones con las que tendría que ponerse nervioso.

 _Mucho menos esas._

* * *

Ella no lo impresionaba.

Que si había logrado _casi_ igualar su nivel de magia en poco tiempo, que si se interponía entre un ataque de las Cartas y Daidouji, que si luchaba con todas sus fuerzas para enorgullecer a Kerberos, que si continuaba sonriéndole de esa manera tan…

Con un poco de pánico, Shaoran se dio cuenta de que había dejado de repudiar la exasperante presencia de Sakura Kinomoto y que ahora _oh, demonios_ esperaba el momento del día en el que su aguda e irritante vocecita pronunciara el habitual _¡que tengas muy buenos días, Li!_

Shaoran estaba intrigado. Más no impresionado, no señor. Era imposible no admirarse de su excesiva bondad y de la amistad incondicional que parecía ofrecerle a todo el mundo, claro. Pero, impresionarse al grado de prender una llama en su corazón y mirarla con ojos brillantes por la emoción… No, claro que no.

Incluso aunque se hubiera ganado _un poquito, casi nada_ la simpatía de Meiling, luego de invitarla a dormir a su casa como si fuesen amigas de toda la vida. Incluso aunque hubiera logrado que su prima y _¡QUE TAMBIÉN SOY TU PROMETIDA, SHAORAN!_ le sonriera con sinceridad, olvidándose de lo ruda y grosera que había sido con ella en el pasado. Incluso cuando se animó a abrazarla antes de su partida a Hong Kong…

Incluso entonces, Shaoran no estaba impresionado.

— _¿Qué no te da gusto? ¡Por fin hemos reunido todas las Cartas Clow!_

— _Bueno, antes que nada… Dejamefelicitarteportugrantrabajo._

Felicitarla era lo correcto, por supuesto. Aunque las palabras se le amontonaran entre los labios. Shaoran aceptaba que se había convertido en una digna rival. También que había tenido un brillante desempeño al usar su magia. Y que había sabido librar todas y cada una de las pruebas que se le habían presentado, por muy difíciles que éstas fueran…

Y no se dio cuenta de que, en realidad, estaba más preocupado por hacerle ver que reconocía todo ese esfuerzo que en el hecho de que _oh, al fin_ habían capturado todas las Cartas Clow.

Y mientras él comenzaba a pensar de nuevo en todo _aquello_ que no quería pensar, apareció ante sus ojos un brillo lunar, frío y distante. Y todo pasó muy rápido. Y ese brillo extraño envolvió al amable muchacho de anteojos. Y Kinomoto gritó con todas sus fuerzas y _¡¿qué es lo que le pasa a Yukito?!_ Y otro sujeto apareció. Y les explicó la prueba final, la culminación de su competencia, el juicio que tendrían que enfrentar si querían ganarse los poderes de Clow…

Así que Shaoran peleó. Luchó, combatió y gastó toda su magia. Todo para dominar las Cartas que había ansiado durante _oh, tanto tiempo._ Y lo hirieron. Y nunca en la vida había estado tan perdido. Y su cabeza decía _oh, concéntrate_ , pero cada una de sus emociones estaba atenta a los gritos lejanos y angustiantes de Kinomoto, que llamaban su nombre una y otra vez.

Su corazón palpitando con violencia. Sus músculos adoloridos. Su orgullo roto. Todos sus sentidos atentos a la frágil y delicada figura de Kinomoto que se preparaba para enfrentar al juez con temor.

Y Shaoran seguía sin impresionarse.

No lo hizo cuando ella _oh, gracias, gracias_ consiguió librarse del cruel ataque. Tampoco cuando enfrentó aquellos ojos fríos y sonrió con esa calidez que perdonaba cualquier ofensa. No se impresionó cuando el báculo de Clow cambió de forma, reconociendo a la nueva dueña de las Cartas. Ni siquiera cuando, en vez de jactarse de su triunfo y sonreír con altanería, Kinomoto corrió hasta encontrarse con él _oh, feliz, tan feliz…_

Tampoco se impresionó cuando ella tomó sus manos sin ningún temor, como tantas otras veces lo había hecho, y lo hizo dar vueltas de pura alegría. Y Shaoran se veía ridículo, lo sabía. Se veía infantil. Se veía como un niño común, corriente e infinitamente feliz. Y Shaoran disfrutó, como solo Kinomoto podía hacerlo disfrutar. Simple, sencillo y espontaneo.

Y se sorprendió a sí mismo cuando no encontró ni una pizca de decepción dentro de sí. Había fallado en su misión. Sus _oh, tan perfecto_ plan se había arruinado. Ella lo había arruinado. Debería de estar reprendiéndose a sí mismo por sus fallos. Debería de estar recapacitando sobre sus equivocaciones. Debería de sentir vergüenza por haber defraudado al Clan Li. Debería de alejarse de Kinomoto y detener ese jubiloso momento…

 _Si, debería._

* * *

Ella no era la razón para quedarse en Japón.

Tampoco ese _niñato inglés, presumido y arrogante_ que de repente había decidido ingresar a la escuela y sentarse en el antiguo pupitre de Meiling. Al lado de Shaoran. Muy cerca de Kinomoto. Muy, _oh,_ _muy_ _cerca._ A medio metro de distancia, para ser exactos.

— _Puedes llamarme Eriol, querida Sakura._

 _Querida Sakura. Querida Sakura. Querida Sakura._

De repente había aparecido un fuego que quemaba con violencia toda la cordura de Shaoran. Un fuego dañino que se expandía cada vez que ese inglés cuatro ojos sonreía. Cada vez que hablaba con ese ridículo acento. O cada vez que respiraba cerca de él, incluso.

Y es que todos lo creían tan amable, tan caballeroso, tan _¡que niño más apuesto y elegante!_ Pero, Shaoran no caería en su trampa. Claro que no. No se dejaría engañar por su cara inocente y mirada cordial. No importaba que Kinomoto, haciendo gala de su ingenuidad, decidiera hacerse su amiga y se pusiera a conversar con él durante la hora del almuerzo.

No le importaba ella. No le importaba él. Y definitivamente, no le importaban las molestas risitas que intercambiaban mientras empezaba la clase.

Él se quedaba en Japón porque ahí estaban pasando cosas raras. Asuntos extraños del tipo mágico. Porque había una presencia fuerte, antigua y que _oh, no puede ser_ se parecía a la del Mago Clow. Y era _deber_ de Shaoran ayudar.

No le interesaba si Kinomoto le decía que no era necesario sacrificar el viaje que había esperado durante tanto tiempo. Tampoco si Kerberos insistía en que ellos podían arreglárselas por sí solos. Ni siquiera si Meiling lo llamaba todos los días suplicando su regreso. Él iba a quedarse en Japón. Por la magia, claro.

Y Daidouji podía pensar lo que quisiera.

Podía sonreír con malicia y _¡que conveniente que decidas retrasar tú viaje justo ahora, Li!_ Podía mirarlo con ojos que aparentaban ser inocentes y _¿por qué no te agrada el joven Eriol?_ Podía encender su cámara de video, enfocar a Kinomoto y a ese niño presumido y _¿no te parece que se ven divinos juntos?_ Podía soltar esa risita molesta que lograba sacarlo de quicio y luego _¡esto se está poniendo tan romántico!_

Sí, podía pensar lo que quisiera. Porque Shaoran tenía todo muy claro. Seguía en ese país por aquella presencia extraña. Aguantaba ese idioma, al que aún no se acostumbraba, porque las Cartas corrían peligro. Seguía lejos de su hogar porque al parecer, el Mago Clow había regresado de la tumba y quería divertirse un rato a costa de ellos.

Esas eran sus razones. Todo era simple, sencillo. Y si ese mocoso pálido y altanero lo alteraba, era únicamente porque no soportaba su actitud de sabelotodo y las extrañas frases que de repente mascullaba a su alrededor, como si supiera algo que nadie más sabía.

 _Querida Sakura. Querida Sakura. Querida Sakura._

Kinomoto podía hacer lo que se le diera la gana. Y si consideraba que ese niño raro con aires de misterio merecía su atención, estaba bien. A Shaoran le daba igual. Su repentino mal humor, sus puños apretados, sus constantes bufidos de exasperación y su sangre hirviendo de furia, eran causados por otra cosa que poco tenía que ver con la creciente relación entre esos dos.

 _Querida Sakura. Querida Sakura. Querida Sakura._

¡Y, maldición, que todo el mundo lo entendiera! Él se estaba quedando en Japón solo por la extraña magia que causaba estragos a su alrededor.

 _Solo por eso._

* * *

Ella no era la dueña de su osito de felpa.

Un osito de felpa que, para empezar, no debería de haber fabricado. Nunca. Jamás en la vida.

Una leyenda tonta para niñas que había escuchado en el patio por casualidad. Eso era. Porque el amor verdadero no se obtenía a través de trozos de algodón y tela cosida a mano. Una persona no podía corresponder los sentimientos de otra solo por la figura de un osito. Un peluche no garantizaba un _felices para siempre._ Y él no sabía nada acerca del amor verdadero. Jamás se había preocupado por ello. Sin embargo, estaba consciente de que aquel cuento servía únicamente para aumentar la ingenua ilusión de las niñas que aun creían en príncipes azules y besos que rompían hechizos.

Entonces, no entendía por qué se había pasado la noche en vela trabajando en ese muñequito oscuro que reposaba sobre su escritorio.

Una zurcida por aquí. Un remiendo por acá. Un dedo pinchado de este lado. Un hilo roto del otro. Ojos de plástico arriba. Relleno atrás. Y estaba listo. Ya podía asignarle un nombre y después entregárselo a quién había robado su corazón.

— _¡Hola, Li!_

No era ella. Por mucho que aquellos ojos verdes aparecieran en sus pensamientos mientras fabricaba el osito. Por mucho que el sonido de su risa llegara a su mente mientras cortaba los trazos. Por mucho que su rostro alegre, sincero y delicado apareciera frente a él al contemplar el resultado final… ¡No era ella! ¡Él no había hecho ese oso para ella!

Era absurdo. Ridículo. Lo más tonto que pudiera habérsele ocurrido.

— _Si te tranquilizas y analizas tu corazón debidamente, te darás cuenta de tus verdaderos sentimientos._

Yue le daba consejos. Y aquello era raro. Y parecía que todo el mundo estaba al tanto de algo que Shaoran todavía no alcanzaba a comprender. Su corazón latía _oh, muy rápido_ y los extraños síntomas que padecía desde hacía ya mucho tiempo, parecían haber alcanzado un nivel incurable.

Y la culpa la tenía ella. Porque no podía sacársela de la cabeza. Ni por un momento. Porque soñaba con ella. Cada noche. Porque cada vez que la veía, algo se prendía dentro de él. Y dolía. Aunque también le gustaba. Pero, Shaoran no quería sentir ese _lo-que-fuera_ que le invadía los poros. Quería que desapareciera. Junto con el dulce aroma de las flores de cerezo. También con el azúcar que había en el pudín de fresa. Y de paso, con las ligas carmesí para el cabello, los patines y el color rosa.

Quería mandarlo todo lejos. No volver a pensarlo, a sentirlo. Quería desaparecerlo todo junto con aquel maldito oso que en silencio exigía un nombre. Un nombre que, cada vez que lo pensaba, sonaba un poco a valentía, a entrega. Un nombre que sonaba a excesiva alegría y miedo a los fantasmas. Que sonaba como a un día de verano charlando en el Parque Pingüino y a chocolate caliente en una fría tarde de invierno.

Un nombre que sonaba como a Sakura Kinomoto.

Pero, él tenía que seguirse repitiendo que ella no era la dueña de su osito. Mucho menos, la dueña de su corazón. Tenía que repetírselo. Con la poca sensatez que le quedaba. Porque ella no _podía_ serlo. Porque él no quería que ella le importara de esa manera.

Porque aquella historia del osito de felpa era solo un cuento para niños en el que él no pensaba participar.

 _Solo un cuento._

* * *

Ella no… Ella simplemente no podía… No… _Oh, por favor_ …

Shaoran tropezaba. Y enrojecía de pies a cabeza. También balbuceaba incoherencias. Sus manos temblaban. Su corazón golpeaba frenéticamente contra su pecho. Y un solo pensamiento ocupaba su cabeza día y noche.

 _Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

Y no podía evitarlo. Porque podía responderle de mal modo y huir despavorido cuando ella trataba de hablarle. Podía fingir que no le molestaba que aquel inglés petulante la observara con cariño. Podía aparentar que no escuchaba las risitas molestas de Daidouji. Podía hacer todo eso, sin embargo, su mente que antes era _oh, tan disciplinada_ , ahora volvía una y otra vez a ella. Siempre a ella.

Le hubiera gustado poder controlarlo. Igual a cómo controlaba la magia. Igual a cómo controlaba su espada. Porque aquello era fácil y se le daba bien. Porque los hechizos y los conjuros eran sencillos de dominar. Porque podía ejecutar aquellos ataques con esa arma sin sufrir ningún rasguño.

 _Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._

En cambio, con ella… No era simple. Nada era sencillo. Y Shaoran se perdía en la tonta cancioncita que tarareaba cuando salían temprano de clases, en los saltitos infantiles que daba cuando estaba feliz y en el _¡llego tarde, llego tarde!_ Y no sabía. Shaoran no sabía que era lo que estaba pasándole.

Y si sabía, entonces no quería. De verdad. Porque parecía una broma cruel. Una jugarreta irónica. Los hilos del destino enredados catastróficamente. Y él corría, porque no sabía que otra cosa hacer y quería huir. Quería huir porque estaba harto. Harto del desastre en su cabeza, de los dolorosos latidos de su corazón, de aquellos sonrojos involuntarios y de los ositos de felpa.

Estaba _oh, tan harto_ de esos ositos.

— _Me doy cuenta de que le tienes mucho cariño a la pequeña Sakura._

— _¡NO! ¿QUÉ? ¿CÓMO DICES ESO…? ¡YO SOLO ESTABA…!_

Correr. Correr. Correr. Escapar. Escapar. Escapar. No quería la verdad. Rechazaba la verdad. Shaoran estaba dispuesto a pasar un día entero siendo esclavo de Kerberos si con eso evitaba que sus oídos escucharan la _oh, cruel realidad_. No podía ser cierto… ¡No! Simplemente no.

La sentía en todas partes. Su nombre le quemaba en la garganta y sus ojos verdes se reflejaban en cualquier cristal que él observara. Sus manos ansiaban contacto, uno inocente y torpe, como el que ella siempre le ofrecía. Esperaba verla con desespero, escuchar su voz y sumergirse en aquellas pláticas infantiles, en esos pensamientos puros y en su maravillosa perspectiva del mundo. Quería que desapareciera todo. Las Cartas Clow, la magia, los problemas, el Clan Li y sus responsabilidades. Quería que en el universo solo existiera ella, Sakura, y que él pudiera escuchar _¡muy buenos días, Li!_ por el resto de su vida.

Y fue entonces, cuando Shaoran Li supo que se había equivocado.

Desde el comienzo.

Porque no era insignificante y sí que merecía ser la Elegida. Porque ella lo había superado, incontables veces y aun así le simpatizaba. Porque se había convertido en su amiga y le preocupaba como nadie más. Porque lo ponía nervioso y podía llegar a impresionarlo de todas las formas en las que se puede impresionar a alguien. Porque sí, ella era la razón para quedarse en Japón y sí, también era la dueña de su osito de felpa.

Porque, _oh, sí…_

— _Por fin he comprendido que ella… Me gusta._

Se había equivocado en toda la extensión de la palabra. Como nadie nunca antes. Y hubiese querido que no. Pero, así era. Y el decirlo en voz alta fue un alivio y también una agonía. Y ya no había vuelta atrás, solo _Sakura. Sakura. Sakura._ Se había aferrado a su corazón poco a poco, sin que él se diera cuenta. Y era lo mejor que pudo haberle pasado.

Ahora lo sabía.

Equivocarse era _oh, lo mejor_ que pudo haberle pasado.

* * *

 **¡Es todo! Espero que si llegaron hasta acá les haya gustado. La verdad es que yo adoré cada palabra que escribí y me divertí mucho haciendolo (especialmente las partes de Meiling porque Meiling es genial)** **y además porque me tarde muchisimo en terminarlo (te odio, escuela). En fin, no sé que tan vivo este el fandom actualmente, pero espero de todo corazón que les haya gustado esto.**

 **¡Reviews plis!**


End file.
